Grips can be seated by applying double sided tape to the shaft of the golf club and sliding the grip over the taped area. Tapes are messy to apply since the strong adhesive dries quickly. To prevent the grip from immediately adhering to the tape as the grip is being positioned, the user is required to apply soapy water to the mouth of the grip to lessen some of the stickiness of the tape without dissolving it completely. There is little room for mistakes since too much soapy water makes the adhesive on the tape ineffective, and taking too long positioning the grip will lead to the adhesive drying before the grip is fully positioned. In addition to the mess and inconvenience, the grip must be left to dry for more than ten hours. Further, once the grip is adhered to the taped shaft, the grip cannot be readjusted without removing the grip and tape altogether, and repeating the seating process.
Grips can also be seated on the shaft of a golf club using an air pressure grip applying tool. However, these tools require a steep learning curve in order to determine the correct amount of air pressure to apply since there are no provisions for controlling the operation of the tool. Grips are manufactured from rubber and, due to memory of the rubber material, applying too much pressure can permanently stretch the grip, making the grip unusable. Additionally, during the application of compressed air, the air collects in the closed end of the grip, rapidly causing deformation of the closed end of the grip. Air compressors can blow air into the grip at a pressure of 30 psi to 200 psi (per square inch). Inexperience or inattentiveness of the operator of the tool can cause the full force of air into the grip, stretching it beyond repair.
For the above reasons, the seating of grips on the shaft of a golf club is time consuming, messy, and, therefore, largely left to the hands of experienced pro shop employees rather than purchasers of golf clubs or less skilled pro shop employees.